The Waiting Game
by EOforever94
Summary: Read and see...this is my first story I have ever written in my entire life...no joke. EO all the way...AU
1. Chapter 1

This is my FIRST story I have ever written in my ENTIRE life. I have NEVER done anything like this before . . . . trust me, if you knew me you would be shocked to know I of all people wrote an actual story! I am fifteen years old . . . so hopefully this will sound more mature to your likings. I have FINALLY worked up the courage to right a story. This just came off the top of my head so...... Hope you like it.

Read and Review:)

Disclaimer: I do not own them. :'(and never will)':

Detective Olivia Benson goes home to her lonely apartment yet again. Its 1:00am when she arrives home, But that's a normal hour for her in her line of work.

Its quiet in her tiny apartment as always. Her apartment is very clean and spotless . . . Its so perfect its as if no one even lives there.

She sits down on her ivory couch and mindlessly turns on her TV but not really paying attention to whats on.

She wonders where she fits in in the game of life. She never has had time for a real life, she is just there to help people,to help victims. In the end who will be there for her? Its pretty sad if you think about it, but she never complains.

She feels emotionally drained so she goes in her room and searches for her tank top and Victoria secret sweatpants so she can feel more comfortable, she changes and brushes her teeth then hops in her queen size bed alone.

She lays there awake in her bed wishing there was someone to fill the empty space next to her to comfort her to make her feel like she was wanted and loved.

Olivia has never had any luck with guys cause she has never been able to commit to a relationship and was only there half-heartedly and the guys she was with could see it too.......because in all truth she is in love with Elliot Stabler. . . . . . Her co-worker . . . . . Her partner . . . . Her best friend . . . she knows it is wrong because your not suppose to have a relationship with your partner and she knows he will never leave his wife Kathy and five children for her, yet she still had some form of hope that he would one day choose her. Selfish...I know...but all in all very true.

She has never felt like she has been loved, except for when she was with Elliot.

Her mother has never loved her before because she was to drunk to even notice she was there . . . she only noticed her when she was blaming her for all the bad things that had happened to her in her life and when she was beating her uncontrollably and also she never knew her father . . . . all she knew about him was is that he raped her mom which resulted in her being born.

Its almost like she was stuck in limbo waiting for something to happen and living off of hope for something she can never have.

Of course he does not love her love her she thinks because if he did he would have not of gone back to Kathy, or maybe he would have if it weren't for Eli . . . or . . . or . . . this is just to confusing she thinks to herself.

She will keep on going on with her life as a single detective (like many others who worked in svu) waiting for something she can never have. She wonders if he feels the same way? But how will she ever know? Olivia wonders if Elliot knows that he is the reason she has never had a good relationship because she felt like she was cheating on him? She wonders if he knew that when she kisses another man she was wishing it was him she was kissing. She wonders if he knows he holds the key to her heart? She wonders if he knows he is her everything?

Elliot is her best friend and the only one she would trust with her heart . . . . she feels safe and protected when she is with him and she feels like she can let her guard down when he is around.

The bottom line was Olivia would do anything for Elliot even if that meant taking a bullet for him.

So for now she will just play the waiting game, living on hope for something she knows she can't have but can't live without.

*Ring* *Ring*

Olivia- "Hey El, Whats up?"

Elliot- "Hey Liv, sorry to wake you but we have another case"

Olivia- "Thats fine, I wasn't asleep, I had to much on my mind. see you there"

Elliot- "Okay, see ya"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my first story......it means more to me then you will ever know:)!!

Please . . . . Read and review . . . . Your reviews mean ALLOT to me. Your reviews let me know if I am a good story maker and if I should make another fanfic (someday)

-EOforever94


	2. AN

Dear mystery critic,

First off as I said I am a first time story writer so I am going to have many mistakes....I am by all means NOT perfect and NOT a spelling bee champion.

I personally think you are being a coward for being anonymous.

Also age has nothing to do with it.

I think you have major anger issues and need to see a specialist about that.

I am NOT in this for compliments I am ONLY simply doing this for the heck of it and the feeling of accomplishment.


	3. Chapter 2: Not A Chance

Okay...so After some great encouragement from stevieLUVSAlex I will now be writing chapter 2! :) Disclaimer: I do not own them...sadly:( Cause if I did Elliot and Olivia would have already have kissed in season 1 episode 1 :D

I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you like it. Sorry its short but I guess my creative juices are not flowing very well...

CHAPTER 2. NOT A CHANCE.

Olivia knew the drill,she ran and got dressed in the process, she grabs her gun and badge and hurries to meet Elliot her partner of 11 years at the scene.

Cragen had called soon after and gave her direction to the scene of an 8 year old traumatized girl named Rosa Mendoza who was brutally raped by her recently new stepfather Henry. She use to find it very hard to handle such an awful case like this but over the years she has gotten numb to it.

She snatched her black leather coat that she got as a gift from her best friend Casey Novak at Christmas and mentally smiled at the thought, she then locked her door and ran down the stairs. Once she was out she automatically was met by the cold winter new york air.

She hated not being able to sleep tonight,she felt like she really needed a brake from her highly stressful life, on the bright side she was going to get to see her amazingly hot blue eyed hunk of a partner Elliot Stabler. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

She was so deep in thought that she barley noticed a man walking silently behind her and with each step coming closer and closer,she was reaching for her keys when suddenly the man reached out and grabbed her from behind and put a cloth over her face and she automatically recognized the smell,chloroform,she tried to fight him off and kick or scream but felt too weak and suddenly collapsed.

...

I hoped you liked it!:) Please read and review...your review means everything to me! ! !

-EOforever94


	4. Chapter 3 Panic

AN: Sorry for the wait...I have been going through some writers block.I tried to make this chapter as Iong as I personally humanly could:) I hope you all find this chapter to your likings cause I tried my absolute best!:)

Chapter Three is called 'Panic'

ELLIOT'S POV...

Elliot arrives at the precient,he smells the coffee in the air,the phones ringing to no end and sees the tired overworked detectives scrambling throughout the 1-6 like they have fire under there feet. It feels like home already.

He sees Fin walk in pushing through the heavy doors of the threshold, he has an extra pep in his step and is in a bright happy go lucky mood.

"What are you so happy about. Let me guess the date with veronica went well last night?" Elliot says with a smirk.

"Is it that obvious?" Fin says almost shyly. This is definitely not like him.

"Dude, you are practically glowing" Elliot says with a laugh and Fin starts to join in.

"I think she could be the one" Fin says with all honesty.

"I wish I could feel as happy as you" Elliot says suddenly leaving all signs of happiness from his face.

"What? You and Kathy ain't working out... again"

"She filled for divorce last week and took the kids with her to her moms until she can find a place of her own" Elliot says while looking down at his feet feeling ashamed.

"Oh my gosh Stabler. Man, I am so sorry"

"its okay. I have seen this coming for a while now. We barely talk unless we are arguing about random stuff and just fallen out of love with each other. You can't fix what is already broken"

"I am sure you will find someone else to re-fall in love with unless you have already found her"

He is about to question him on what he meant by 'already' found her when he notices Olivia has not shown up yet. She is always here before him and would have called if she were running late he thinks to himself.

"Hey Fin you seen Liv?" He says with panic hinting in his voice.

"Nope. ain't she supposed to be here with you?" Fin says while flipping through his fresh new stack of paper work.

Suddenly Cragen appears out of his office with his coat on caring some manilla folders and is ready to walk out the door when Elliot shouts...

"Hey captain!" Elliot says panicked and thinking of the worst.

"What's up Elliot?" Cragen says walking over to Elliot.

"Have you heard from Liv? She is always on time..." Elliot says with worry sounding heavily in his voice.

" Calm down. Its okay. I called her rite after you called her saying to go with Munch to the hospital instead where they are keeping the victim. I felt like Rosa would feel more comfortable talking to a female detective instead of 2 male detectives" "sorry I forgot to tell you" Don says.

Elliot let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He felt much better knowing she was okay. He wouldn't know what he would do without her,she is all he has left.

"Okay, thanks Don" he says as there captan leaves the 1-6.

He sits down at his desk and looks over some paperwork and starts filling out some DD5's just to pass the time until Olivia returns.

He secretly has been in love with Olivia and has been waiting for the perfect moment to tell her. She means the world to him and the reason he wakes up in the can't fathom his life without her in it. She is great with victims and passionate about her work and is always there for him and on top of that is stunningly gorgeous. Those are just some of the things he loves about her.

2 hours has passed when Munch walks in and sits at his desk and starts to talk to Fin about the case.

Cragen had already came back an hour ago and was in his office.

10 minutes pass and still no Olivia.

Elliot feels the worry creeping back slowly.

"Hey John, wheres Olivia? Did she stay behind with the vic or somethin?" Elliot says sounding not so worried as before.

"I was going to ask the captain the same thing cause I waited around and she didn't show up. I thought maybe she was staying with you and so I decided to go on without her" Munch says confused.

Elliot freaks and jumps up and grabs his jacket throwing it on and grabs his keys in a hurry and shoots out the door.

"Elliot where are you going?" Munch yells.

But its to late Elliot is already gone

TBC...

Please read and review!:)


	5. Chapter 4: Shocking discoveries

I want to start off saying thank you guys for all of your reviews and support:) It means allot to me that you read my story.

I want to try to make this story more original and with some twists if possible. I hope you all like it:)

Disclaimer: They are not mine...now if they were... Olivias last name would be stabler:)

Chapter four "Shocking discoveries"

Olivia's Pov.

Olivia started to wake up. She trys to get up and instantly feels pain shoot to her now throbbing head and lets out a small yelp. She cant remember where she is and how she got her but suddenly her memories flood back to her and she starts to panic. She has not opened her eyes yet for the fear of this becoming a reality,but she knows she has to at some point. She slowly opens her eyes but sees nothing but darkness.

Her hands are tied with rope and so are her feet.

She tugs hard on the ropes just hard enough to slip her hands out and then unties her feet. "yes free at last!" She thinks to herself.

She starts to get up but when she does she feels a wicked head rush and her now throbbing head is now in even more pain then before but she fights back the pain.

She guides her hand across the cold hard cement wall in search of a light switch and suddenly finds one,she sucks in a deep breath "here goes nothin" and flips the switch.

She is in udder shock at what she is seeing,she has never seen anything like it before.

All hope of getting out of here alive is now gone. This place is horrifying.

She sees a dead body of a female tied with shackles on both hands and by the looks of it it has been there for awhile. The dead girl has long black hair and torn clothes, both of her wrist have bruises and cuts from were she has - from the looks of it - struggled to get lose from the shackles.

She recognizes the girl from the paper,her name is Jessica James age 17,she was a rape victim and then kidnapped.

"So this is what happened to her" she thinks to her self "pour girl.

She does not want to explore any more of this hell hole but the cop in her kicks in so she does.

It looks to be a basement she is in. The roof above her is torn to pieces and there are pipes leading up the walls.

There is a rotten smell that runs throughout the place and on top of that the it is freezing.

There is a mattress in the corner of the room with a old raggy blanket and in the other corner a filthy toilet and a sink.

There are stairs that lead to the door of the basement.

She walks up the stair and tries the door but with no luck it is locked so she kicks the door but it is made of metal and does not budge. 'Shit' she curses under her breath.

As she walks throughout the place she spots four doors that leads to who knows where.

As she walks down the hall she hears a small faint noise,it sounds to be a moan of some sort and starts to get louder as she walks."Who's there?" she says but gets no reply "Listen I am a detective. I am not here to hurt you" she says calmly.

She here's a muffled noise that's now even louder. She tries dour number 1 but it is locked so she stands back then rams into it, with a bang the dour flies open but to no to luck its an empty room so she tries number 2 and no sign of a person so she tries number 3 and still no luck.

She stands next to dour number 4 thinking this has to be the one "I am coming in!" she yells and with one swift kick the door opens.

She turns on the light and what she sees shocks her. The person that is kidnapped here with her in this hell hole is no other then her dear friend Casey Novak tied to a chair with tape stuck on her mouth.

"Casey! Oh my gosh!" She slowly peels the tape off her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Olivia!" Casey says shocked to see her friend trapped her too. "Where the hell are we?" Casey says "all I remember is going to sleep in my bed and waking up here" "I have no idea! I was just walking in to my car on my way to a new case when some person puts a chloroform soaked rag to my mouth and now I wake up here" Olivia says with confusion.

Olivia unties the rope from her friend.

They both turn around to walk out when Casey says "Oh my gosh Liv!" "What is it Case?" "Liv your head is bleeding" Olivia moves her hand to the back of her head and feels a wet sticky substance and moves her hand back down to see that her hand is now covered in blood.

"I must have fell when the person knocked me out with chloroform" Olivia said in shock. " Liv you we need to get you to a Doctor" Casey said.

" I feel fine" Olivia said.

As Olivia starts to walk back to the place she woke up at she feels a little dizzy and starts to see spots and before she can say anything she collapsed. "OLIVIA!" Casey screams.

AN:

I tried my best for this story to be original. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone? I hoped you all liked it:)

I worked REALLY hard on this chapter and tried to make it as long as possible!:) I have no idea where I am going with this story so if ya have ANY ideas for this story PLEASE feel free to email me! :)

Please read and review:)!


	6. Chapter 5: Reality

A/N: Hey everyone!:)

I am soooo sorry I have not updated sooner...I have been out of state on vacation and didn't have time to write another chapter.

I tried my best to make this as long as possible! I hope everyone likes it:)!

Off topic...

I recently have been told about Neal Bears twitter page...He has bloopers on his twitter that are AWESOME! So I just felt like I needed more people to know that...lol...So check them out!:)

Chapter 5 "Reality"

Elliot's POV

Elliot was speeding down the busy streets of Manhattan on his way to check on the love of his life,Olivia.

He has always secretly been in love with Olivia. She was different then anyone he has ever met, She is strong,beautiful and does great with the victims. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a wonderful partner like her.

She knows the good side of him and knows the worst side and still sticks around even though at times he can be a real jerk,especially a week ago,the day Kathy filled for a divorce,when he just snapped at her...

Flashback...

Olivia was sitting at her desk reviewing a girls statement when suddenly Elliot abruptly burst through the doors of the unit obviously not very happy.

He sits down at his desk with a huff and begins looking through his paperwork.

"Elliot are you okay?" Olivia says sounding worried. "Why wouldn't I be?" Elliot says with a smirk.

"I don't know,you just look a little upset about something and I thought maybe I could help..." Olivia says in a small voice

"Yeah well... you thought wrong! I mean how would you know how to help? You don't even have a family so how would you know how to deal with family related problems?" Elliot yelled at her.

Olivia stared at him with a hurt look and started to tear up "Olivia I am sorry I didn't mean to-" Elliot said immediately feeling like a jerk

"Just shut the hell up Elliot!" Olivia says as she storms off with tears spilling down her face and feeling weak to have just cried in front of her partner,but she couldn't help it.

When it comes to Elliot her partner she can't help but feel emotional cause what he says has puts a big in-packed in her life.

Fin and Munch stare at him with mouths agape "Nice going there mister moody" Munch says

"Yeah, That was a new low even for you Stabler! what's up with you? All she did was try and help. I can only wonder why she is still working with an ass of a partner like you" Fin says with anger sounding very present in his voice.

To John and Fin Olivia was like the sister they never had. They would do anything to protect her.

"I know.." Elliot said in a small voice almost like a whisper.

End of flash back...

He felt so bad about that day and should have known better then to of said that. Ever since then she has been acting cold towards him. He hates that he hurt her feelings the way he did.

Elliot arrives at her apartment building door and holds down the talk button besides her name

"Olivia its me Elliot...You haven't been answering your calls and I am getting worried."

"Olivia your there?" and still no response. Now he is getting worried.

He was just wondering how to get in when one of the residence opens the door and before it shuts Elliot catches it.

He runs up the stairs and finally reaches her door. He knocks and still no answer.

"Olivia you there?" Elliot says but still no reply so he uses the key she gave to him awhile back for emergency purposes.

He slowly opens the door to her apartment "Olivia I'm coming in" He shouts but still no response.

He walks through the living room but she isn't there then he check her room then the bathroom and still no Olivia.

'Where the hell could she be?' He thinks to himself feeling even more panicked then ever.

As he walks back to his car he spots Olivia's car parked a few rows over. 'If her car is here then where could she be?' he thinks. As he walks next to the car he sees her keys on the floor next to what looks like...NO no no no! It cant be! but as he gets closer his fear is confirmed. Its a puddle of blood and its leading to a empty car space. From the looks of it she was dragged into a car.

So with that he pulled out his phone and dialed Cragens number.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ri- "Hello"

"Captan its Elliot"

"Okay... What is it?"

"Its...its Olivia...Shes gone!"

...

A/N: I hope you all liked it!:) Please read and review!:)?

I am hoping to get more reviews before I continue.

If you have ANY ideas on what I should put in my new chapter PLEASE let me know cause I am having some extreme writers block on how the bad guy is going to play out...?


	7. Chapter 6: Admit It

Off topic: person with the user name nareezy really needs some more reviewers for her story... It is her first story she has written on FF its called 'If It Means A Lot To You'. I would appreciate it if you all could check out her story cause I know how it feels to be a newby at wrighting:)

A/N:

I am so so so so SO SORRY I have not updated sooner:( I feel really bad about that!

I have had some major writers block.

I first want to say THANK YOU to ALL my reviewers! :D

I tried to make this as long as I possibly could... so I am really sorry if it seems short?

I tried really hard for this chapter to be good so hear it goes...

Chapter Six 'Admit It'

LOVE:

The most spectacular, indescribable, deep euphoric feeling for someone. Love is an incredibly powerful word. When you're in love, you always want to be together, and when you're not, you're thinking about being together because you need that person and without them your life is incomplete. This love is unconditional affection with no limits or conditions: completely loving someone. It's when you trust the other with your life and when you would do anything for each other. When you love someone you want nothing more than for them to be truly happy no matter what it takes because that's how much you care about them and because their needs come before your own.

You hide nothing of yourself and can tell the other anything because you know they accept you just the way you are and vice versa. It's when they're the last thing you think about before you go to sleep and when they're the first thing you think of when you wake up, the feeling that warms your heart and leaves you overcome by a feeling of serenity. Love involves wanting to show your affection and/or devotion to each other. It's the smile on your face you get when you're thinking about them and miss them. Love can make you do anything and sacrifice for what will be better in the end. Love is intense,and passionate. Everything seems brighter, happier and more wonderful when you're in love. If you find it, don't let it go.

_One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: _

_ That word is love _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Casey's POV

"Olivia!" I say as she lays lifeless on the ground. "Come on, Liv! Wake up! Please!" I say through my sobs but she doesn't respond, so I carry Olivia's limp body to the mattress in the corner.

The bleeding has finally stopped but she has lost a lot of blood and has yet to wake up. She looks so pale, her lips are starting to turn blue and she feels so cold. I wrap her in a blanket I found in the corner to try to maintain her body heat but it does not seem to help.

She needs to get to the hospital or she could possibly-no I can't think that way!

She no longer looks like the brave, independent Olivia I know, she looks weak and fragile and no longer full of life.

How could this have happened to her?

"Case- Casey?" I hear Olivia say in a small, frail voice.

"Olivia its okay I am right here," I say in a comforting voice.

"Casey listen... This is very important. If I don't get out of here alive, I want you to let Elliot know something, okay?" she says through chattering teeth.

"Anything!" I say.

" I need you to tell him first of all that I forgive him for what he said, because I know he will be feeling guilty about it... and most of all tell him that I love him," she says as she cries through the last part.

"Don't worry Olivia, I will," I say as I start to cry too.

Suddenly she closes her eyes. "Olivia? Olivia!" I say panicked. She is still breathing but is no longer responsive. I can only now pray help is on its way.

I can't believe she admitted to being in love with Elliot, Okay, well maybe I am not in total shock because if you were around them for more then 5 seconds you would see it in their eyes that they loved each other, but I never actually thought one of them would voice their feelings.

They always had this special connection, this trust, this need to be together.

When Olivia left to go undercover, Elliot looked lost and broken, it was like his reason for being alive was gone, and when Elliot left Olivia to go undercover, she wasn't the same either. It was true, they were lost without each other.

Without one another they were just average, but together, they were a force to be wrecked with, unbreakable, and most of all- secretly in love with one another.

If anyone were to get us out of here, alive, it would be her but now her small form lays lifeless in the corner.

She is my best friend and is always there for me. Now, I have to be there for her and I am going to be damned if I let her die. "I'll get you out of this hell hole, Olivia." I say out loud, really saying to myself because I know she can't hear me in the state that she is now in.

I suddenly hear foot steps above me.

The door knob at the top of the basement stairs starts to turn, then the door opens, and I am shocked to see who our kidnapper is . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N

Okay, I am sorry for that cliff hanger... forgive me? :)

Please read and REVIEW:D

I can't wait for your reviews...they make me smile! ...=D


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

UPDATE ON MY STORY 'THE WAITING GAME'

To everyone that is waiting for an update. I am sorry I have not updated this story cause rite now things in my life are really hectic, my parents are going through a messy divorce as of less then a week ago and on top of that my dog is not looking to good and might have to be put down (he might die). I will try and update as soon as possible. thank you everyone who reviewed or read my story,it means allot!

I am so sorry.

Sincerely,

EOforever94


	9. Chapter 7: Far From Over

Hey my beloved readers!

I am back with a new chapter... FINALLY!

I am SOOO SORRY for the late update... my dog died at the age of 19 (yes that's rite...19!) and it has been really hard for me :'(

I tried to make this chapter as long as I could so I hope you all like it!

THANK YOU so much for all your reviews!

It means the world to me to hear you all like my story!

Anyway, enough with my blabbing...

Disclaimer: They are not mine:(...(YET, MUAHAHAHAHHAHA) :)

"FAR FROM OVER"

'Captain Cragen's Office'

"Elliot, we will find her, so just calm down," Captain Cragen said, trying to calm down a very distraught Elliot.

"How do you know that? Huh? How do you know that she is okay and not being tortured, or worse? She might have already been-" Elliot couldn't will himself to finish the sentence.

"Elliot!" Cragen said in a stern voice. "Listen, I don't know how or when we will find her. I- I just know we will." Cragen said the last part in a low, sad voice.

"I- I just don't know what I will do without her. She is all I have left," Elliot said as he was looking down at his feet, trying to hold back tears that were about to fall.

Just as Cragen was about to speak, Munch walked in.

"Hey, can I have a word with you two for a second?" John asked, sounding serious.

"Sure," Cragen said as Munch walked into of his office, Cragen waiting to see what Munch had to say.

"Alright, what is it John?"

"Olivia is not the only one who was taken," John said.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked while thinking the worst.

"It's Casey. She was kidnapped rite before Olivia," John said in a sad voice.

"Oh my gosh! This is terrible! How do you know this?" Cragen said.

"Casey's husband. Mark. reported it this morning. Mark woke up and saw that Casey wasn't there laying beside him and then he noticed a note on her pillow," said John in a sad voice.

"Why would someone kidnap them?" Elliot said, really to himself then to John.

"What did the note say?" Cragen said with his eyebrows furrowed

"It said 'This time the BITCH won't get away,'" John said, looking disgusted for having to repeat what the note said.

Before they even had a chance to speak, John spoke again.

"Warner is checking the note for prints and should let us know if she finds anything soon."

"Thanks, John," Cragen said as Munch walked out.

"What sick twisted person could have done this!" Elliot said, now getting frustrated.

All he could think about is the fact that he may never get to see Olivia again.

It made him sick to think he might never get to see that wonderful smile that would light up a room or that voice that sounds like an angel and her beautiful dark brown eyes that if you looked closely enough, you could see into her very soul.

Damn, he would miss her.

"I don't know, but if we're lucky Melinda might have found some prints," Cragen said in a fatherly tone while putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "You think your're gonna be okay, Stabler?"

"I don't know," Elliot said, even though he already knew the answer.

Cragen could see Elliot was in love with his partner and secretly wished he would tell Olivia how he felt, even if that meant he would lose his two best detectives. It was worth it to see Olivia finally be happy for the first time in her life.

He could see the way they looked at each other, it was like they could read each other's minds and knew what the other was feeling.

They were complete opposites, but that's what made them great, they evened each other out.

Most of all, they were in total love with one another and they were too stubborn to admit it.

For Donald Cragen, Olivia was like a daughter to him. She would always have a special place in his heart.

He would never forget the first time he and Elliot met her

... FLASHBACK...

Olivia walks into the prescient with an extra pep in her step. Today was the start of her new job as a sex crimes detective. A tall, lean, older man approaches Olivia and begins to talk to her.

"Hey, mam, do you need any help?"

"Yeah. I am looking for a- uh. . ." Olivia looks down at the piece of she was given with her new Captain's name on it. She then looks up. "Captain Cragen?"

"Oh. Yeah, his office is right through those doors," Munch says as he points to Don's office. "By the way" John says with a smile. "I'm Detective John Munch, and you are?"

"Detective Olivia Benson," she says with a smile as well.

Munch looks slightly surprised. "You don't happen to be Elliot's new partner, do you?" John says.

"Yup, that would be me. Why do you ask?" Olivia says with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Well, uh- he can be a bit-" Just as he was going to finish his sentence, Elliot comes storming out of the Captain's office with Cragen close behind.

"Elliot, you have to give your new partner a chance!" Cragen says.

Over the past couple of years, Elliot has managed to run off each one of them with his attitude.

"No, no, and NO!" Elliot says. "Why can't I just work alone! I mean come on I seem to be better off that way anyways!" he yells.

"Ellio-" Cragen suddenly stops what he is saying when he sees Olivia standing there. "Oh, um. You must be Olivia, right?" Don says.

"Yep- that's me. . ." Olivia says with the smile gone from her face

"Elliot, meet your new partner, Olivia Benson," Cragen says with a smirk. The look on Elliot's face was priceless. Elliot now feels like a jerk for having said that in front of his new partner. As Elliot begins to look at her, he is shocked. She looks like she just walked out of magazine. She is GORGEOUS! She is tall, skinny with long dark brown hair with the most beautiful brown eyes. She has got to be the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen.

"I- um. . ." he stutters "I'm Elliot Stabler," he says with a blush.

Olivia can't believe her eyes. Her new partner is HOT! He is tall with muscles bulging under his shirt and has the most sexiest voice and most of all the most piercing blue eyes she has ever seen.

"I'm Olivia Benson."

After that, all the commotion with Elliot and not wanting a new partner was forgotten.

As Cragen looked at the two he knew Elliot wasn't going to be complaining anytime soon. This was going to be the start of a beautiful 'Friendship'...

END OF FLASHBACK...

Cragen knew he had to take Elliot off this case because Elliot was too close to Olivia and would risk too much for her safety. But breaking it to him that he was off the case was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Listen Elliot, you need to go home and get some rest."

"WHAT! How could you think I could sleep at a time like this! We need to find her!"

"About that, Elliot, I am taking you off the case." And there it goes, a thorn in a lions paw. This was not going to end good, especial with stubborn Stabler.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Elliot said, now very angry

"Elliot, you are just too close to Olivia!"

"You can't do this!" Elliot shouted

"Yes, Elliot, I can! And as your boss, I say you are off this case and if you go against my authority, I will have no choice but to suspend you," Cragen said in a strict, stern voice.

And with that, Elliot gave Don one last death glare and slammed his office door, grabbed his stuff and was out the door.

Knowing Elliot, this was far from over...

I hoped you all liked it!

I worked REALLY hard on it!

I can't wait to see if you all liked it.

Please read and review. Your review means more to me then you will ever know.

I am sorry But I will need at least 10 more reviews until I continue...


	10. Chapter 8: Location

I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for not updating.

I have been through a hell of allot lately and I think you deserve to know why...

I Went to the doctors recently and they think I have a rare disease called EDS ( Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome)

that cannot be cured and its not treatable and I have been really upset about that cause If I do have this disease I will only live until I am 30-40 yrs old. Its short, I know. But If you think about it, life is not about quantity its about quality.

Thank you to all who are still keeping up with this story even though I feel I do not deserve your reviews.

I feel sometimes like giving up this story but then I think about how nice you all are and that you are waiting for me to update and so here it is, the new chapter:)

I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own them

Chapter 8 "Location"

As the light shined upon him when he walked down the stairs fear started to kick in. The guy who walked down those dreaded stairs was no other then Lowell Harris. Casey Novak is not the type to be afraid of things but he was the only exception.

Flashback...

Awhile back, when Casey was having a girls night with Olivia when they were deep in conversation. Olivia told her about when she was undercover and how she was assaulted by a security guard and about how she had to get counseling after that and how he ruined her mental well being and that she almost had to quit her job because the flashbacks were becoming too frequent.

She told her his name was Lowell Harris and that's when Casey realized what he was capable of. She was not the only one. What Olivia didn't know was that 10 years ago, Harris was Casey's boyfriend.

It all started out innocently,they would catch a movie or go out for coffee. Then they started to get serious and started thinking about their future together and how they would work out and one thing lead to another and before she knew it, he was down on one knee asking for her hand in marriage, and he said he loved her, and that's when she realized that she never loved him and said she just couldn't marry him.

That's when things got bad.

A week later, she found him on her porch, asking for her to take him back, and when she denied him he started to freak and shoved her against the wall. She tried to scream, but it was too late; he was already ripping her clothes off and before she could stop him, he had raped her and was now telling her that if she ever told, he would come back to kill her.

She was now laying on the floor in her living room, bloody and battered, and that's when she made a promise to herself that she would never tell, and try and move on and forget this day never happened.

Casey now felt like shit for not going and reporting her rape cause if she had reported it, others would not have been raped, and most of all, Olivia would not have been assaulted.

End of flashback...

_'What the hell should I do?'_ Casey thought quickly. She spotted a piece of old ply wood in the corner of the room and quickly grabbed it and hid. She had a plan.

Lowell's POV

As Lowell was making his way down the stairs, he noticed Olivia was now laying on the dirty old mattress in the floor._ 'How in the hell did she manage to get out?'_ He thought to himself. He was now pissed. He ran to check and see if Casey had managed to get out too. Before he could even make it halfway through the hall way he felt something hit his head, and before he could react, everything went black.

Casey's POV

She quickly dropped the plank and started to run up the stairs. As she made it upstairs, she noticed a well lit and decorated living room. It looked to be a elderly person's home. She ran to the front door and quickly opened it.

She was shocked at what she was seeing. They were in the middle of nowhere. There was snow as far as the eye could see and there were no other houses in sight, only trees.

_'How the hell are we supposed to get out of here now?' _she thought as she made her way back into the house, where she saw a phone on one of the corner tables and quickly ran and got it. She quickly dialed Elliot's number as fast as she could.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Come on Elliot pick up the damn phone!" she said out loud.

And just when she was about to give up hope, her prayers were answered.

"Hello?" Elliot said

"Elliot, Its Casey."

"Oh my gosh! Were are the hell are you? Are you and Olivia okay?" Elliot said, sounding panicked.

"I don't know where we are and I am fine, but Olivia has lost a lot of blood and is not conscious. She needs a to get to a hospital before its too late!" Casey said as she began to cry. She wouldn't know what she would do without her best friend Olivia. She thought that she and Olivia were more like sisters than friends.

"Listen, I am getting Munch to track the phone so don't hang up just yet. Okay?" Elliot said as he, too, started to cry. Casey knew how much Olivia meant to him and knew that this must be really tough for Elliot.

"Oka-" Before Casey could finish what she was saying everything went black.

"Casey? Casey can you hear me! What happened?" Elliot said, sounding worried.

"Sorry, but Casey is a little tied up at the moment," a male voice said through the phone with a snicker. Now Elliot was pissed.

"You bastard! When I find you I'm gonna-"

Then the line went dead.

End of this chapter...

So did Munch succesfuly track the phone? Hmm?

Stay tuned for my next Update to find out!

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story!


End file.
